


Bear and Bunny 9

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Bear and Bunny: The Series [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Furry, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: An unexpected visitor surprises Alfred and Ivan, and brings up past emotions that Ivan had repressed.





	Bear and Bunny 9

=ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U= **Bear and Bunny 9** =ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U=

Brown eyes stared at a cave that looked familiar-even though mama wasn't sitting out front with the other cubs wrestling at her feet. There was the scent of a bear near this cave, it wasn't mama's scent, but maybe the bear that did live there knew mama and could help find her...

The cub stared at the cave anxiously, desperate to find her mother, but also more desperate to find food. The growling in her stomach was becoming annoying and the cub tightened her paws into fists before scampering up to the cave on all fours. She stood up and knocked on the door to receive no answer, but that didn't stop her. She knocked over and over and over again, until finally taking a chance and turning the knob. The knob twisted in her paw and popped the door open to her luck. She quickly went inside, but froze after getting one foot through the doorway. She could smell something other than a bear, but couldn't place what it was. She sniffed the air then called out into the cave.

"Hello?"

Silence was the only greeting she received and the cub figured that no one was home. She dropped down to all fours and walked further into the cave. She took note of her surroundings in detail; the front room housing two couches, a fireplace, and a coffee table. One massive window sat beside the front door, but curtains were drawn over it. The light coming from the open front door was the only useful light the cub had. She walked past the second couch to a door just behind it, settled into a wall covered in books. She walked into the room with caution, noticing that the scent of the bear and something else was stronger there. What she found when she walked in was a bedroom devoid of life. The bed was messy and clothes littered the floor.

She kept walking, taking note of a washroom before turning to see another door beside the washroom. She opened it and found the kitchen to be on the other side. Her eyes lit up in happiness at the discovery and she quickly went searching for food. She recalled the way her mama's kitchen was and managed to find the cold storage in the same place as her mama's. She ate anything that suited her fancy, eating two whole fish and some unknown meat that smelt familiar, and a few vegetables and berries. She raided cupboards and drank straight from the faucet after finding that water came from it. Her cave didn't have that so it surprised and confused her on how that worked. She didn't dwell on it long however, getting distracted by more food.

By the time she was full she found herself ready for a nap. She walked through a second doorway she hadn't noticed, which lead out to the front room. She tried to make herself comfortable on the floor in the sunlight, then the couches, but none of them felt right. The cub then made her way to the bedroom and found herself enjoying the right side of the bed. It smelled more strongly of the bear than the left, and it was a comfort to her, enough of a comfort to lull her to sleep.

** :/:/:/:/: **

"Hey, so be honest with me."

A simple hum was given in response, but Ivan did glance over to Alfred.

"Do you really think Francis wasn't in the wrong, or is that just a "defend my fellow predator" thing?"

Ivan rolled his eyes at the question and Alfred punched him in the arm lightly for it.

"Alfred, for the last time yes! You know your brother tends to lose his head over the smallest of the things. Francis is right, plain and simple."

Alfred gave a hum to that then nodded his head.

"Right, right… Sorry," Alfred said as he thought it through for the billionth time.

"It's okay," Ivan said then wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist to hold him close as they walked.

The two had just come from visiting Arthur and Francis, the older rabbit had moved into the cougar's den and ever since then it seemed liked their arguing increased. Alfred had been worried that each fight would lead to Francis snapping and killing his brother, or Francis snapping and breaking up with his brother. Either outcome was not favorable, so it was up to Alfred and Ivan to stamp out what arguments they could whenever they visited, like now for instance-a silly argument over the placement of Francis' bed as well as the placement of Arthur's favorite chair. However, it turned out to be a mask for an incident that involved a doe that Arthur had caught Francis flirting with. The deer was going to be Francis' dinner and he liked to play with his food. In the end, he never got to eat because Arthur came out of hiding hopping mad (literally). Alfred and Ivan had managed to help them sort things out after being put into the middle of their fighting, and now the cougar and rabbit were right as rain and having sex. Alfred and Ivan only knew this because Francis and Arthur's make up kiss went on way longer, and further, than either one of them wanted to see, thus they concluded their visit.

The brown bear squeezed his lover lightly, making the rabbit smile and move an arm around his own waist in a sort-of embrace. Though Alfred didn't keep it that way for long, the sneaky rabbit moved his paw to grab Ivan's round tail, making the bear jerk. Ivan was about to give a threat, as usual whenever Alfred grabbed his tail, but instead a sharp gasp came out of him when Alfred suddenly slapped his ass. Alfred laughed at Ivan's reaction then quickly pulled away before Ivan could grab at him.

"Don't you run!" Ivan shouted and Alfred just stuck out his tongue and took off.

Ivan rolled his eyes but had a smile come to his face as he chased after Alfred. The two zipped through the forest in a quick chase that ended outside their cave. Alfred tripped over a root and Ivan had pounced, giving both of them a sense of déjà vu.

"Well, I think we've been here before," Alfred said, commenting on the feeling of familiarity. He reached up to touch Ivan's face and smiled as he pulled the other down for a kiss.

"I think you're right, and I think I know how this will end," Ivan said between their kisses and Alfred moaned at what Ivan was implying.

"Either fuck me out here or fuck me inside," Alfred said eagerly and Ivan just smirked and moved to get up, but froze once he looked up. Alfred looked at him curiously then craned his neck to look at what Ivan was looking at. "Oh shit…"

What they saw was their cave door wide open. Ivan slowly got up, ready to find and fight whatever had invaded his home and Alfred followed after ready to help. They looked at the living room to find it okay, though the rugs on the floor where messed up as well as the blankets on the couch. They stepped warily as they continued on and Alfred suggested the kitchen, which had Ivan walking towards it instantly. However, just by laying their eyes on the doorway made their hearts break.

"No, no no no," Alfred said frantically as he rushed into the kitchen, passing Ivan's grabby paws.

"Alfred stop!" Ivan hissed in a whisper in case the intruder was still around.

"They ate our fuckin' food!" Alfred said in a harsh whisper.

Almost everything was gone, save for a few nuts, oats, carrots, and one fish. Ivan was quick to shush Alfred as he cursed the person who ate their food that took forever to collect.

"Don't you fuckin' shush me," Alfred hissed and Ivan just slapped a paw over his mouth.

"I know you are upset, so am I, but if the intruder is still here things could get worse."

Alfred glared at Ivan for a moment longer before relenting and calming down. Ivan then took his paw away and looked around the kitchen once more before opening the bedroom door. He slowly peeked his head in and saw nothing at first, but on the second look around his jaw dropped.

"What is it? Are they still here?" Alfred asked in a whisper as he tried to look around Ivan's broad form. Alfred eventually managed to wiggle past Ivan and froze where he stood once he saw what Ivan saw.

"What the hell…"

Alfred slowly approached the sleeping ball of fur on their bed and reached over blindly to turn on a lamp. Once the room was lit up the bear and the rabbit gasped.

"It's a cub, Ivan," Alfred said he looked at the little bear curled up on the bed. "It's a girl too."

At hearing this Ivan walked over slowly and saw that the cub was wearing a yellow dress and white shorts—the outfit was dirtied, but still recognizable. Ivan reached a paw out to touch the cub, unbelieving of what he was seeing, and was amazed when he felt the cub's soft hair and her round ears. Ivan had been the only bear in this town for years, so seeing and feeling this cub was unreal.

"Do you think she's the same type as you?" Alfred asked as Ivan pet the cub.

"I don't know," Ivan said softly as the cub hummed then stretched out under Ivan's paw.

When two brown eyes suddenly opened the rabbit and bear gawked at the cub and the cub stared back at them. The cub was more fixated on Alfred, having seen a rabbit before, but mostly as food brought by her mother.

"Hello little one," Ivan said after some time and taking his hand back.

The cub looked away from Alfred to Ivan, then up to see his paw moving away. Her face lit up upon seeing Ivan and reached out to grab his paw.

"Hi," she said in a happy voice as she held onto Ivan's paw with her two much smaller ones. "You're like me," she added with a smile and Ivan felt his face heat up at the comment.

Alfred's blue eyes gawked at the kid then up at Ivan to see him act flustered.

"Yes, I am," Ivan said with a goofy smile on his face. Alfred felt his heart racing in his chest at the smile, but quickly got his attention back on the child..

"So, where ya from kid?" Alfred asked.

The cub looked up at Alfred and stared at him blankly.

"Do you not know little one?" Ivan asked getting the child's attention once more.

The cub ignored the question to point at Alfred.

"Is he dinner?"

Alfred's jaw dropped at hearing that and Ivan was quick to answer.

"No, no. He is not food. Alfred is my… lover," Ivan said, feeling a bit shy to confess this to a child.

"Oh…"

Alfred gave an offended gasp at the answer and put his paws on his hips.

"Hey kid I'm the love of his life! Don't you get all sad that I'm not food, you ate everything in our kitchen as it is!" Alfred huffed and the cub stared at him blankly before bursting into giggles. Alfred bristled at the laughter and asked what was so funny.

"Your ears move funny," the cub explained through giggles and Alfred felt his face catch fire as he flattened his ears to his head.

"Psh, so… Anyway we're getting away from the question here," Alfred said trying to will away his embarrassment.

"That's right," Ivan said as he smiled sweetly at Alfred, making the rabbit blush more and cross his arms over his chest. "Where are you from?"

"I don't know," the cub said simply.

Ivan and Alfred gave concerned looks as they heard this.

"Do you remember where you were? Like was it cold or warm? Were there other bears?" Alfred asked and the cub nodded her head.

"Yeah, my mama said we was moving and we were with other bears going somewhere up," the cub said as she thought back on what happened. "But… I got lost since I tried to catch my own food…" The cub sniffed as she felt her fear and sadness of being separated renewed, tears coming to her eyes. "I tried to find them but I fell and ended up here. I… I'm never going to see them again—Mama."

The instant the cub said that she started crying in earnest and Ivan was quick to pick her up and coddle her.

"It's going to be okay, don't cry," Ivan said as he sat down on the bed and Alfred sat with him.

"Yeah, you'll find 'em! We'll help," Alfred said and Ivan seemed to have a skeptical look.

"R-really?" The cub asked and Alfred reached forward to take the cub's paw.

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Alfred…"

Alfred looked up at Ivan with a questioning look and so did the cub. Ivan sighed and wiped the tears from the cub's face as he said, "We cannot guarantee we will find them, but we will try."

"You bet your as—sweet buns we will," Alfred said, and Ivan just chuckled at Alfred's save.

The cub smiled at hearing that then got out of Ivan's hold to stand on her legs.

"Let's go search then!" she said happily, but then quickly added "Wait, I gotta pee."

Alfred was quick to scoop up the cub and deposit her into the washroom.

"Don't need any accidents, have at it kid," Alfred said with a smile and the cub smiled back before the door was nearly closed, only cracked a bit in case she needed help or got scared.

Once Alfred turned around he was on Ivan so quick the bear flinched.

"How come you're being all pessimistic about this?" Alfred asked in a whisper.

"Finding family is not an easy task Alfred," Ivan said simply.

Alfred didn't know what to say to that, and let out a huff.

"Okay… I guess you're right… But we are going to help her, right?" Alfred asked and Ivan sighed and placed a paw on Alfred's left thigh.

"Yes, we will. They can't be too far if she's here, and if they are going "up" then they must be migrating north. If we can find them it would be better for her than being alone." Ivan said his sounding a bit distant, which uneased Alfred. He eyed the brown bear critically then moved to slump into Ivan's side. He grabbed the bear's arm and slung it around his side and listened to Ivan's heartbeat. He knew something wasn't right, but he didn't want to press any buttons if Ivan wasn't willing to give answers right out.

"Okay big guy," Alfred said. "We'll do our best, and besides this'll be fun. It's like having a kid of our own."

Ivan smiled at hearing that and kissed the top of Alfred's head.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Alfred just smiled then turned to place a kiss on Ivan's cheek, followed by his lips. The kiss was chaste at first, but as they both kept going it became deeper. It would have gotten even more heated if it wasn't for a questioning voice.

"What are you doing?"

The two pulled away from each other like they had caught fire and blushed darkly as the cub stared at them with curiosity.

"J-Just adult things, uh…" Alfred trialed off as he realized he didn't know the cub's name. "Say, what's your name anyways?"

The cub's face lit up at hearing the question and proudly said, "Sunflower!"

** :/:/:/:/: **

After the discovery of Sunflower, Alfred and Ivan had come up with a plan. First, they cleaned up the house, making the cub help since she caused part of the mess. Second, they went to get more food and third, during that outing they would look for other bears.

They wandered through the forest asking anyone and everyone if they had seen any other bears around. Each person they talked to admitted to never seeing any or seeing Sunflower either. They even went to Francis to see if he had noticed any bears, but it turned out that he had been in bed with Arthur since Alfred and Ivan had left the day before.

It was nearing evening, with no leads or dinner to speak of, that Alfred suggested they go to his parents' home. He was sure that they or his siblings at least, could have spotted something, and if not then they could at least get some clothes for Sunflower that weren't dirty.

"Oh my, haven't seen you boys for a while now, beginning to wonder when you'd roll around," Lilly said with a smile as she greet her son and Ivan. Though upon looking at Ivan she gasped and put a hand to her mouth "Is that a baby!?"

The instant she said this every single rabbit in Alfred's home came running up to them asking questions.

"It's a bear cub!" someone shouted.

"Can I touch it?!"

"How'd you get that?"

"Who did you knock up?"

"Enough!" Alfred shouted and was backed up by his father who said the same.

Everyone fell silent and Sunflower cautiously peeked at everyone staring at her. She was plastered to Ivan's chest, fingers digging into his shirt.

"I'm sorry Sunflower. They can be jerks," Alfred said to the cub who just nodded slowly. Alfred smiled at her then turned around to look at his family. "Now I only came here because I need help."

"Oh honey we'll help, won't we," Lilly said, her voice growing stern as she looked at her children.

They all nodded, reluctant and eager.

"Good, this cub found her way into our cave and ate everything. She's lost her family and we're trying to find them. So did any of y'all see any bears around?"

Everyone shook their heads and Alfred sighed in defeat.

"Okay… The other thing is we need to borrow some clothes for her until we can get her to the tailor."

"Oh baby, I can get you something," Lilly said quickly then hopped off into the tree to dig for old clothes.

"Do you know where she came from?" Sam asked as he walked through his children to see the cub.

"No, but she said that her family and a few other bears were going up north. So they can't be too far if she's here," Alfred said to his father.

The older rabbit gave a hum to this and eyed them both.

"What'll you do if you can't find 'em," Sam said in a softer voice, not wanting to upset the cub.

"We'll think of something."

Sam gave another hum to this then turned back to his kids.

"Alright, if any one of you come across a bear you better tell me, your mother, or Alfred and Ivan as soon as possible. I'll have you all go out tomorrow morning to look."

There were a few groans and excited cheers, but everyone knew they couldn't back out. Just then, Lilly came back with quite a bundle of fabrics.

"Here you go dear. I have a few dresses in there that I believe will fit, and a few blankets too."

Alfred thanked his mother, then everyone else before heading out with Ivan. Once back at their cave Ivan let Sunflower down then went out to get dinner. This left Alfred and Sunflower a good deal of time to bond.

"Your family is big," Sunflower commented as she changed into the clothes given to her.

"Yeah, big and a pain," Alfred said as he helped her get into the clothes. It was a blue nightgown with a bunny stitched onto the chest and blue shorts.

"I like your mama though," Sunflower said as she looked at the nightgown. It reminded her of the one she had back home.

"I like her too…" Alfred trialed off at seeing a sad look come to Sunflower's eyes, but he got an idea that would help that. "Hey, check this out."

Sunflower looked up to see Alfred lay down on his stomach and then bring his ears straight up. She watched with interest as Alfred twirled his ears around each other then unwound them. Sunflower tried to copy him but her little round ears wouldn't move. Alfred smiled at her and leaned one ear forward for her to take and she marveled at it.

"Wish I could do that," she said as she felt Alfred's ear.

"Ah, but your ears are better than mine," Alfred said and Sunflower looked at him confused. "They're so round and cute, and they don't get in your face," Alfred said as he dropped his ears to demonstrate how they blocked his vision.

Sunflower smiled and giggled at the act and Alfred arched an ear to see her. She really was a cute cub though, and it pained him to think that she might not find her family. To be lost and alone, but that would change for sure. They could keep her as one of their own if they couldn't find her mother soon…probably...

"How high can you jump?" this sudden question brought Alfred from his thoughts and his ears perked up.

"Wanna see?"

** :/:/:/:/: **

By the time Ivan got home he was tired enough that he didn't want to do anything but sleep. Catching fish in the dark was a challenge and in the end he ended up going to the Evergreen store to get some. Luckily the task he had to do was simple, and now with three fish on his back and a sack of berries, he was nearly home. When he got near the cave he could hear a shrill scream from inside, which made him go on alert. He quickly rushed up to the door and burst inside ready to fight whatever was hurting Alfred and Sunflower, but it turned out to be unneeded. The cause of the scream was Sunflower, who clung to Alfred's back as he hopped high enough that they brushed against the ceiling of the cave.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked, which quickly got Alfred's attention, but at a bad time.

The rabbit had sprung up higher than before out of fear and smashed his head into the ceiling. Ivan acted quickly and caught Alfred and Sunflower with ease.

"H-Hey, you're back," Alfred said with a nervous laugh and Ivan effectively pried Sunflower off of Alfred and dropped the rabbit onto the floor.

"It seems like you need supervision as well," Ivan said as he stepped over Alfred with Sunflower in his arms.

"Hey she wanted to see how high I can jump, so I did!" Alfred defend.

Ivan rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

Alfred rubbed his sore ass and head as he got up to follow Ivan into the kitchen. Their dinner was quick to put together, a bowl of various vegetables, nuts, and berries for Alfred, and fish and berries for the bears. Ivan and Alfred were a bit distracted from their own meals as they saw Sunflower tear into her meal. The cub could eat, and eat a lot.

Once dinner was over with Ivan and Alfred set up a bed on the couch for Sunflower. Ivan read her a story, per request, and Alfred reenacted some parts of it, which made her laugh. When the story was over they patted her head as they said goodnight and went to bed themselves.

"You think she'll be okay?" Alfred asked as he got into bed with Ivan.

"Yes, and if I'm wrong, we're not that far from her," Ivan said as he wrapped his arms around Alfred and pulled him close.

"Having a kid around is interesting," Alfred said with a smile.

Ivan smiled and nodded in agreement before kissing Alfred on his lips. Alfred kissed back eagerly and moved a hand through Ivan's hair to play with one of his ears. Ivan got back at Alfred for it, tugging on his ear that got a moan from the rabbit. However, that moan was cut short as the sound of creaking wood cut through their mood. Both stilled and looked up to see the door open more and a head of brown hair walk in.

"Is something wrong Sunflower?" Ivan asked as he saw the cub climbing onto their bed with her borrowed blanket in hand.

"I wanna be here with you guys," Sunflower said tiredly and crawled up the bed.

She then laid down right between their chests, the rabbit and bear separating to give her room, and curled up with the blanket over her. Alfred sighed once she was settled and laid back in the bed himself. Ivan just smiled softly and reached a paw over to grab Alfred's. Alfred smiled at the touch, letting his desires fade out and accepting that nothing would be going on tonight.

The night had been uneventful and by the time morning rolled around Ivan found it hard to breath. He opened his tired eyes to find Alfred half on top of him and Sunflower splayed out over them both. It was an endearing sight first thing in the morning, but the need to breathe was too great to let it continue. Ivan gently worked the cub onto Alfred then pushed Alfred off of him. He then managed to get out of bed without much of a disturbance, but before he got too far from the bed Sunflower woke up.

"Where you goin'?" She asked tiredly, still laying out on top of Alfred's back.

"Going to the bathroom little one," Ivan said softly.

The cub stared at him for a while then reached her paws out to him.

"Me too."

Ivan sighed but picked up the cub and took her with him. They spent a gloriously awkward ten minutes in the bathroom, well awkward for Ivan, and came out to find Alfred still knocked out.

"Should we wake him?" Sunflower asked as she poked Alfred's nose, which made her giggle when it twitched.

"No little one, leave him be. A well-rested Alfred is better than a grumpy one," Ivan said which had the cub giving a thoughtful hum before moving away. "Let's make breakfast."

The mention of food had Sunflower perking up with interest and nodding her head vigorously. Ivan smiled softly at her and went about getting them both dressed for their trip out. They collected their breakfast with relative ease, though when it came to catching fish Sunflower did need help, which Ivan was happy to give. By the time they got home Alfred was awake and drinking tea on the couch.

"You're awake!" Sunflower shouted happily as she ran over to Alfred.

"Yup, my bear blanket left me so I had to get up," Alfred said with a sad face and Ivan just rolled his eyes.

"We have breakfast!" Sunflower declared once more then held up a pouch to show Alfred the food inside.

"Ooo, my favorites! Good job kid."

Sunflower smiled brightly and Alfred patted her head before getting up. He joined Ivan in the kitchen, Sunflower right on his heels, and helped put food together. The usual silence that came with breakfast was nonexistent however with Sunflower with them. All she did was talk about the things she saw earlier or made noises while she scarfed down her food. It was cute and it was messy, both of which Alfred and Ivan found endearing.

"Alright, I think a little someone is done," Alfred said as Sunflower started gnawing on the fish bones.

"Yup, besides if we sit here all day we'll never get to go out looking for your family," Ivan said.

Sunflower sighed deeply but nodded her head and let Alfred take her plate.

** :/:/:/:/: **

The search for Sunflower's family wasn't easy like Ivan had said. No one in town had seen any bears in or near the town, and most were even surprised that Sunflower was even in town to begin with. They searched for days, even going a few miles out of their part of the forest to look for the group of bears, but nothing could be found. Each passing day seemed to put a strain on Sunflower and even Ivan, which Alfred didn't really understand. He knew it was painful for the cub to realize she was all alone and with no luck of getting home, but for Ivan… It didn't add up to him, he thought it was just Ivan sympathizing with the kid, but there was more to it. Ivan had been more depressed than Sunflower in the passing days though he tried to hide it, more from Sunflower than Alfred.

Alfred didn't get it, but he knew they couldn't give up, or at least he couldn't give up. Alfred kept searching on his own, letting Ivan and Sunflower stay in the cave. He kept close to the river when he searched most of the time, hoping to see a bear drinking from it or hunting fish. He hopped alongside it, flowing the flow of the river, going further and further from town, but by high noon he had had enough. The sun was unforgiving and he needed a break. He hopped back the way he came and once he got the bridge in sight he got up on two legs. He stretched his aching limbs before continuing to walk, but as he did so he noticed an owl above. They stared intently into the distance from their perch and Alfred cocked his head to the side.

"What you lookin' at?" Alfred asked as he stared at the owl.

The bird was nothing but black feathers with speckles of grey that were pressed down by slacks and a shirt and vest.

"I am monitoring." The owl said, its voice even yet accented. "I saw a group of bears a few miles downriver."

Alfred gawked at the owl and the owl turned its head completely around to look at Alfred.

"You are the rabbit that's been searching for bears, aren't you?"

"Yeah… I found their cub…"

The owl gave a hum then turned back around.

"They'll be passing through soon."

Alfred's stunned expression remained on his face at hearing this. The bears were coming for their cub. After days of nothing Alfred had finally found them.

"I got to go." Alfred said then dropped down to all fours and took off for home.

Alfred ran as if a predictor was chasing him, and made it to the cave in record time.

"Ivan! Sunflower! I found them!" Alfred shouted as he burst through the front door.

Said bears were seated on the couch reading a book together. Both sharing wide eyed stares at the raving rabbit at the door.

"What?" Ivan finally asked as he got over his shock.

"The bears! Sunflower's family! I found them! Well, not me, the owl did, but still!"

"What?" Ivan asked, his mind not processing the news.

"You found my family!?" Sunflower shouted, understanding Alfred well.

Alfred nodded his head and Sunflower smiled, but then quickly wiped it away to frown. Alfred gave a confused look to this and his ears dropped down.

"What's the matter? Didn't you want to find them?" Alfred asked as he walked over to Sunflower.

"Yeah but… I want to stay here. With you and Ivan."

Alfred gawked at Sunflower then looked over to Ivan for an explanation. The older bear seemed to have a guilty look on his face and Alfred frowned at him.

"Why?" Alfred asked, his questioned directed at both bears.

"She was so sad my bunny," Ivan stared. "I thought… I thought it would be best to keep her."

"I like it here," Sunflower stated. "I don't have any brothers or sisters to bother me and I still have Ivan to teach me bear stuff and you can teach me bunny stuff!"

Sunflower beamed after she gave her explanation and Alfred let out a tired sigh.

"Sunflower… we can't keep you. I admit that I thought about it too, but now…. Your family is right down the river. They're looking for you!" Alfred said a bit frustrated.

"But Ivan said I could stay! I want to stay!" Sunflower shouted.

"Well Ivan shouldn't have promised you something like that without running it by me!" Alfred growled as he glared at Ivan.

Ivan glared right back at Alfred and moved Sunflower out of his way so he could get up.

"You don't know what it's like to be lost like Sunflower! I wanted her to feel at home! To feel safe!"

"Well how do you know what it's like Ivan?! You knew we was looking for her family and I didn't fuckin' give up like you did! She's going back!"

"No I'm NOT!" The two turned their attention to a red-faced cub, who then gave a scream that neither Ivan nor Alfred could think Sunflower could make. She screamed at the top of her lungs, before choking herself out and then crying. She made a run for the open door, pushing past Alfred, but she didn't get far.

She tripped over her own feet, but instead of landing on the ground she fell into someone. Someone who quickly picked her up and shushed her. Alfred and Ivan were hot on Sunflower's heels, shouting out apologizes until they saw who had caught her. A bear in a simple blue dress and a bag over her shoulder stood in little clearing in front of Ivan's cave. She soothed Sunflower with ease then looked up at the two that had caused her distress. She looked ready to rip out their throats until she noticed Ivan.

"You… What is your name?" she asked curiously, her voice holding an accent that seemed familiar to Ivan but he couldn't place it.

"Ivan…" he said slowly unsure of what else to do.

The woman's dark blue eyes widened at hearing the name, and she walked up to Ivan, getting a closer look. She stared at his face then gasped softly before backing away.

"You... look just like your mother," she said softly.

Ivan and Alfred had shock and confusion cross their faces.

"What?" Ivan asked unbelieving.

"You look like your mother, Anya. She's a dear friend of mine, and you and your sisters look just like her."

"Hold on… Who are you?" Alfred said completely lost and feeling left out of the conversation.

"I am Sunflower's mother, May. I'm traveling north with a few other bears and along the way this one got lost," May said as she gestured to Sunflower who was silent, but alert in her mother's arms.

"Okay… Then how do you know about Ivan?"

"Like I said, Anya is a dear friend of mine and she's told me of a son that she lost during her travels. She has shared her story many times with me and others to make sure no one is left during travels."

"What's the story?" Ivan asked speaking up.

May eyed Ivan then Alfred before reiterating the tale.

"Anya was traveling during the start of winter with her three cubs, Katyusha, Ivan, and Natalia. However, a blizzard came early and during the haste to make it home, Ivan was lost within the storm. Natalia blames it on herself, saying if she hadn't fallen and Ivan hadn't helped her, he wouldn't be lost."

Ivan stared at May unblinking, who matched his stare. Alfred looked at the two with worry and guilt as everything made sense to him—why Ivan had made his promise to Sunflower.

"Ivan," Alfred said softly. The brown bear turned his head, showing two trials of tears running down his face. Alfred felt his heart cease up at seeing it and moved his paw to wipe them away. Ivan seemed to crumble at the touch and moved down to hug Alfred to him. May watched them curiously, then smiled when Ivan pulled back, calm and collected.

"W-Where are they," Ivan asked, his voice hoarse and memories of his family fresh in his mind.

"The Russian forests, your homeland. The others and I are headed there as well, and if you wish to come with us, we will gladly take you."

Ivan looked at May with amazement, the invitation was so tempting, so tantalizing, but when he felt Alfred slip his paw into his own he rethought it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go."

"Ivan, you should go. You'll see your family again," Alfred said wanting to be supportive even though he knew Ivan leaving would leave him hurting.

"I've lived this long without seeing them and I'm fine with it. Maybe… Someday I will see them, but… right now I'm staying here… with him," Ivan said directing his words from Alfred to May. "Thank you for the offer, but I can't."

"I understand." May said as she adjusted Sunflower in her arms. "I'll tell her you doing fine."

"Thank you, and tell them I do miss them."

May nodded her head then looked back as she heard something coming from behind her. There stood two more bears and two more cubs.

"I'll be right there," she told them then turned back to Ivan. "Thank you for taking care of Sunflower."

"It was no problem," Alfred said with a smile.

May smiled back then nodded to Ivan before turning to head to her group. Once they were gone Ivan tightened his grip on Alfred's hand and moved to go inside their cave. Ivan lead the way to their bedroom and once inside he stripped down to get ready for bed. Even though it was early evening Alfred followed his lead, and both crawled under the covers. Nothing was said for some time, Ivan just held Alfred close and Alfred caressed Ivan's cheek.

"Are you… sure you don't want to go?" Alfred asked finally breaking the silence.

"No," Ivan said honestly. "I… I want to see them, but I don't want to leave you behind. Like I said before, I've lived this long without them, but to know they are alive is… comforting."

Alfred gave a hum to this and is silent for a while.

"You could have taken me with you."

"I couldn't do that to you Alfred. Taking you from your family to mine that is off in someplace far away."

Alfred gives another hum then leaned up to kiss Ivan.

"You gonna be okay?"

Ivan smiles softly at the question and nods his head. "Yeah, as long as I have you."

Alfred smiles at that then asks, "So… you wanna spoon?"

A soft laugh leaves Ivan, but he agrees. Alfred smiles brightly and turns around to grab the lube from his nightstand drawer. He hands it over to Ivan, who already has his cock out, and smears the goo onto it. He works his shaft a little, getting it hard enough, and slips it into Alfred's awaiting hole. Alfred shivers from it then leans back into Ivan, plastering himself to the bear. Ivan holds Alfred close and kisses the scaring on his shoulder.

"I love you Alfred."

"I love you too."


End file.
